LIGHT BULB
by ceruleanday
Summary: AU. Heavy theme. "Aku tidak ingin sekadar hidup! Aku ingin memahami arti dari hidup itu sendiri!" pekik Eren, membuat denyut di kepala Levi semakin bertambah. Ia merasa dipermainkan dengan kata-kata pasien ciliknya itu. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_Drrt. Drrt._

"OR. Dokter, telpon untuk Anda."

Pria itu mengangguk. Kedua tangannya masih sibuk menjahit sisa jaringan yang terbuka. Telinga mendengar dan mata tetap terfokus.

"_Yes, _dengan Erwin."

'_Erwin, aku baru saja menerima faksimili dari rumah sakit di Jerman. Kasus unik, kurasa. Kuharap kau berminat melihatnya. Datanglah ke kantorku setelah jam makan siang.'_

"Hn, oke. Aku akan ke sana setelah menyelesaikan operasi di _operating room _7."

Telpon terputus. Pria itu mengangguk sekali lagi dan tersenyum di balik maskernya. Perawat yang menerima sambungan telpon meletakkan gagang telpon _OR _ke tempatnya. Operasi berlangsung kembali dan tepat selesai di angka lima lewat satu. Sang operator, pria bernama Erwin Smith, melepaskan satu per satu balutan pakaian operasi di tubuhnya dan mencapai wastafel khusus. Lampu-lampu menyala terang. Peserta yang menyaksikan jalannya operasi secara _live _mulai meninggalkan ruangan steril tersebut setelah pasien _meningioma* _keluar menuju ruangan pemulihan. Tiang-tiang infus ditegakkan, monitor terpasang, dan hilir mudik petugas berpakaian biru terlihat bersiliweran.

_Rush hour _di ruang operasi sebuah rumah sakit ternama di Inggris. Erwin menyebutnya demikian. Sebagai ahli bedah syaraf anak yang namanya sudah sangat terkenal, ia bisa menemukan sisi lain dari kehidupan di dalam bilik yang tidak seluas lapangan bola itu. Jejeran pasien yang dibatasi dengan dinding-dinding kaca seolah mengingatkannya akan betapa rapuhnya tubuh seorang manusia. Apa yang dimilikinya saat ini hanyalah sebuah mukjizat. Karunia atau apapun juga. Sebab, tanpa Ia, tangan-tangan _ini _hanyalah tangan-tangan biasa. Sepertinya ia mengingat sesuatu atau tepatnya seseorang yang pernah menyentil egonya yang teramat labil di masa dahulu kala. Ia tidak tahu persis kapan itu, tetapi mungkin saja orang itu sudah melanglang buana mencari pelarian di tanah-tanah yang dipenuhi dengan konflik. Bagaimana ia dan orang itu seolah memiliki dua jiwa yang berkontradiktif. Tak suka pengekangan dan diatur oleh organisasi tertentu. Menjadi abdi Tuhan atas nama kemanusiaan.

Konyol rasanya, namun itulah sesungguhnya makna di balik sumpah Hipocrates kepada setiap calon pengikutnya. Karenanya, ia mendengus sementara pikirannya menebak-nebak kasus unik macam apa yang ditawarkan oleh atasannya melalui telpon ruang operasi. Benak dan tindakannya tidak mengalami sinkronisasi. Ia membiarkan pancuran air dalam kran wastafel mengalir meski jemari-jemarinya telah bersih. Sebuah tepukan di punggung menyandarkannya akan sesuatu.

"_Yahoo, _Erwin! Bagaimana operasimu? Berjalan lancar? Oh iya, kau tahu, gila rasanya saat tahu aku harus membuat _flap* _untuk pasien luka bakar delapan puluh persen. Dan, kau tahu—donornya kudengar adalah saudari kembarnya sendiri—yang naasnya meninggal saat rumah mereka terbakar. Gila, bukan? Haha. Sudah dua minggu penuh aku belum merasakan ranjang di apartemen. Atau setidaknya menikmati secangkir _frappuccino _buatan ibuku. Hahhh."

"Hanji."

Wanita berkacamata dengan masker yang diletakkannya di bawah dagu itu nyengir kuda. Ahli bedah plastik yang sangat mahir menggambar struktur anatomis manusia hingga bagian paling detil. Biar ditegaskan, melukis dengan menghapal dan bukan dengan menyontek. Sesungguhnya, wanita ini seolah memiliki dua kehidupan yang sangat berbeda. Jika di dunia medis, ia dikenal sebagai dokter nyentrik yang berkelakukan tak biasa. Maka, di dunia _cyber, _ia komikus handal dengan sejuta fans. Tetapi, menunggu karya-karyanya untuk dipublikasikan secara berkala adalah hal yang nihil. Terkadang ia harus membuat kebohongan dalam jurnal pribadinya. Entah sedang ke luar negeri untuk mencari ide atau sekadar menghilang.

"Nah, kudengar Professor Zacklay punya kasus unik untuk ditawarkan kepadamu. Telpon dari kerabatnya sesama _neurosurgeon* _di Jerman. Aaah—bicara soal Jerman, aku jadi ingat sama si pendek itu. Kasus terakhir yang dibuatnya bersamamu sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berpisah dari institusi ini tercetak cukup baik dalam rekor medis dunia, bukan? Ckck. Tak ada ahli anestesi—bius—yang berani membuat jantung seseorang berhenti selama tiga jam. Itu—gila! Kau tahu, terakhir kali ia mengirim _email _padaku sekitar dua tahun lalu. Ia sedang merencakan tindakan operasi untuk pasien dempet kepala di Thailand. Kau menerima surel yang sama darinya?"

Erwin menggeleng. Mematikan pancuran kran dan berbalik.

"Kurasa—ia tidak hanya berniat melakukan segalanya seorang diri. Tetapi, diperparah dengan kebenciannya yang sudah seluas neraka padaku."

Hanji melotot. Tetapi, nyaris tersedak ludah sendiri saat tertawa terbahak-bahak. Petugas yang melirikinya mengerutkan kening.

"_Seluas neraka, _katamu? Haha, lucu sekali kau ini, Erwin. Aah—kau ingat ya, membenci sedalam apapun, kita semua tetap terikat oleh sumpah. Jadi, jika suatu saat kau harus dipertemukan kembali, kebencian seluas neraka akan membentuk semacam tebing. Pasti jembatan yang menghubungkan kedua tebing akan terbentuk. Sama seperti kedua belah otak kita. Keduanya memiliki karakteristik yang bersifat kontra. Tetapi, ada semacam pipa yang menjadi saluran antara dua belah otak itu agar tubuh kita bisa berjalan. Nah, sebagai ahli kabel-kabel listrik yang terlalu rumit itu, semestinya kau bisa memahaminya dengan sangat baik, bukan?"

"…"

"Kita tak bisa berjalan seorang diri. Bagaimana mengatakannya ya? Umm—_well _asal kau tahu saja—kita semua takkan berani merobek daging-daging pasien kita jika para ahli bius itu tidak diciptakan. Dan, si pendek itu adalah ciptaan terbaik dari yang _terbaaaaaaik_!"

Erwin mendesah. Bukannya tidak setuju dengan pendapat wanita di sampingnya itu, melainkan pada kenyataan yang sudah menamparnya.

"Oi, Erwin! Kalau kau butuh bantuan untuk menyelesaikan kasus Professor Zachlay, jangan sungkan menelponku yaaa!" seru Hanji sebelum pintu OR yang terhubung dengan kantor para supervisor tertutup. Erwin mengajukan jempolnya. "Haha, dia itu—mau sampai kapan bersikap seperti anak kecil? Yah, tak ada bedanya dengan kau juga—Levi."

* * *

><p>Attack on Titan © Hajime Isayama<p>

_no profit taken from this fanfiction_

_AU, heavy theme, medical approach theme_

* * *

><p><strong>LIGHT BULB<strong>

_by _**Leon**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**[1]**

_It comes to shine every fragile living things_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Bocah itu bernama Eren Yeager. Berusia lima belas tahun. Lahir normal tepat saat bianglala terindah selepas hujan terlihat sangat jelas di angkasa kota Leipzig. Tumbuh sehat dan diberkahi wajah yang tidak begitu buruk untuk anak-anak seusianya. Berambut coklat seperti daun <em>maple <em>yang mengering di musim gugur. Mata berwarna hijau _turquoise _seperti dalamnya danau. Namun sebuah kecelakaan kecil dua tahun lalu membuat bocah ini tak bisa bertahan hidup lebih dari sepuluh menit. Tubuhnya tak bisa beradaptasi cepat terhadap perubahan metabolisme selnya. Jika berlari, maka jantungnya akan berhenti berdetak. Hingga, sejak saat itu, bocah ini memilih menghabiskan waktu-waktunya di dalam rumah. Dengan ditemani seorang gadis cilik berambut pendek yang sudah dikenalnya delapan tahun lalu.

Mikasa mengantarkan sepiring jeruk yang sudah dikupas baik-baik. Carla, ibu Eren, meminta kepada si gadis berparas dewasa itu untuk menemani putranya sementara ia bergegas menuju kantor tempat ia bekerja untuk melengkapi data kependudukan dan dikirimkan bersama lembaran riwayat pengobatan Eren selama di Jerman melalui faks ke rumah sakit Inggris. Situasi rumah keluarga Yeager saat itu tidak begitu baik. Karenanya, Mikasa akan hadir jauh lebih intens. Seolah, bocah lelaki ini adalah keluarganya jua.

Eren merengut saat Mikasa menyuruh bocah remaja itu untuk membuka mulutnya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Mikasa." Gadis itu menghela nafas dan menyerah. Jari-jari Eren mengambil jeruk-jeruk untuk dikunyahnya. "Hei, kenapa murung begitu, huh? Aku hanya pergi selama sebulan saja kok. Kau boleh menjenguk. Dan, ini hanya di Berlin, bukan Inggris. Kata _mum_, rumah sakit di Berlin juga sebagus rumah sakit di Inggris."

Mikasa nampak mendengus. Wajahnya sedatar alas wajan. "Akan terlalu banyak peraturan nantinya. Aku tahu itu karena aku pernah menjaga nenek di rumah sakit selama nyaris seminggu dan—_hah—_terlalu banyak peraturan." Gadis ini mengulang kata yang sama. _Terlalu banyak peraturan. _

"Kau bisa tinggal di rumah paman Hannes kalau kau mau." tawar Eren, memberi ide. Tapi, si gadis menjulurkan lidahnya—tanda tak setuju.

"Lebih baik menetap bersama _yeti _daripada tinggal seatap dengan paman Hannes. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana ia hidup, Eren." tukas Mikasa sembari melipat lengan di dada. "Botol-botol bir berserakan. Entah apa yang membuatnya tetap bisa bertahan sehat. Aku pernah membuka isi kulkasnya sekali dan kau pasti takkan mau mendengar bagaimana jamur-jamur itu—"

Eren masih sibuk mengunyah sisa jeruk dalam piring selagi mendengarkan tanpa khidmat penjelasan Mikasa tentang betapa kumuhnya isi rumah seorang laki-laki pengangguran bernama Hannes. Pria berkumis yang dikenalnya saat keduanya tengah melakukan liburan musim panas di area perkemahan kira-kira lima tahun lalu. Yang secara tidak sengaja membantu dua bocah itu memilih makanan dalam hutan dengan cara-cara yang abnormal saat keduanya tersesat dan tertinggal dari barisan anak lainnya. Oh, Mikasa tak ingin mengingat bagaimana ia akhirnya bisa memuntahkan makanan lunak yang ternyata tersusun dari puluhan katak itu. Mereka selamat, pada akhirnya, tetapi si gadis menghabiskan separuh liburannya di rumah sakit.

"…kemudian Armin membantuku membuat alasan yang bagus untuk kabur dari perkemahan."

Barulah Mikasa mengakhiri sesi monolognya. Eren meletakkan piring yang kosong kembali ke pangkuan gadis bersyal merah itu. "Armin? Ah, dia masih liburan di _Norway_?"

Mikasa memberi tampang kecut, merasa diacuhkan, sementara ia berdiri untuk membetulkan letak selimut Eren yang menciut. Salju di luar masih bertumpuk. "Penghangat kamarmu rusak ya?"

Bocah itu menggeleng, "hanya perasaanmu saja. Oh ya, sebelum kau pergi, _mum _menitipkan _cupcake _buatannya—sisa Christmas kemarin—untukmu. Ada di dalam kulkas. Terbungkus karton merah bergaris. Kalau _mum _tidak salah bilang."

"Oke."—si gadis terduduk kembali. Memilih tetap memandangi si bocah meski pikirannya sudah melayang ke mana-mana. Wajahnya jelas sedatar hatinya, tetapi Eren jauh lebih tahu apa yang ingin keluar dari bibirnya itu. Seperti kata-kata: _baik-baiklah _atau juga _aku akan menelpon setiap hari_. "Aku akan menelpon setiap hari." Bingo.

"Gunakan email. Kita tidak hidup di jaman Hittler lagi, Mikasa." tukas Eren menampik. Ia sempat menahan tawa saat pipi si gadis membentuk balon udara.

"Tidak akan sama seperti mendengar suaramu. Telpon atau email hanya benda mati."

Eren menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya. Tiap ucapan Mikasa selalu terdengar filosofis. Melontarkan pendapat ke arahnya akan terpantul kembali. "Yah, jika itu tidak membuatmu kepayahan. Sekolah saat ini melarang siapapun untuk membawa alat komunikasi, bukan?"

"Pokoknya aku akan menelpon!" serunya. Sebelum memulai sesi perdebatan sengit, suara debam pintu dari kejauhan menjadi bukti kedatangan seseorang. Sontak, gadis itu berputar dan berlari. Menemui seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih sangat cantik tengah melepaskan diri dari _boot _setinggi lutut. Seperti baru saja menerjang setengah hari di antara lautan salju.

Eren melirik dinding kamarnya. Lalu, menuju jendela. Pemandangan yang sama setiap harinya akan menghiasi sebagian besar waktunya selama hidup. Belum lagi tembok-tembok berwarna sama di tempat yang berbeda. Semuanya serba putih.

Lalu, dua hari setelahnya, Eren dan Carla terbang menuju Berlin. Meninggalkan Mikasa dengan setumpuk harapan.

* * *

><p>Seperti digigit ribuan semut. Begitu orang awam menyebutnya. <em>Frostbite <em>tidaklah seburuk terbakar oleh suhu delapan puluh derajat celcius. Anggap saja ini sebuah perumpamaan, tetapi sosok yang terbungkus turban dan syal kecoklatan ini benar-benar nekad melalui gunung demi gunung pasir—belum lagi dengan angin panas membara yang selalu muncul beberapa menit sekali. Kaki-kakinya sudah lemas dan melumer, persis es balok yang diletakkan lama di bawah sinar matahari. Bibirnya mengering dan rasa haus yang tak bisa dipuaskan dengan menenggak sebanyak apapun air sudah membuat ubun-ubunnya mengalami nyeri yang tak berkesudahan. Perjalanan panjang ini pernah dilaluinya saat ia memilih tergabung dalam kesatuan tim bantuan medis daerah konflik di Timur Tengah. Tepatnya, Afganistan. Di bawah yayasan global milik PBB, ia bekerja. Karenanya, ia tidak begitu peduli dengan ancaman ganasnya alam di dataran berpasir ini.

Ia tiba tepat di sebuah petak-petak rumah jauh dari gunung pasir. Sebuah kehidupan kecil terbentuk di sana, dengan penduduknya yang nyaris tidak memiliki apapun untuk digantungkan harapan, baik kepada pemerintah mereka sendiri ataupun pihak asing. Pria kecil ini buru-buru berlari menggapai satu kemah saat sosok besar Erd memanggilnya dari kejauhan.

"Kondisi pasien saat ini tidak terlalu bagus dan—persalinannya macet. Fasilitas kesehatan terdekat berjarak sepuluh mil dan menimbang-nimbang, kurasa hasilnya akan lebih buruk. Aku sudah melakukan sebisaku."

Pria berpostur kecil ini mengangguk. Tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun hingga tangan-tangannya yang lihai mulai menilai kondisi leher bayi yang tertahan di liang sang ibu. Wanita berkebangsaan Arab itu masih sadar saat namanya dipanggil. Ia seolah menyebut-nyebut nama Tuhannya dan banyak hal yang tidak terlalu dipahami si pria.

"Peralatan sudah kau sterilkan?" Ia berbicara dengan nada monoton. Kalimat pembuka pertama.

"Ya. Ahli obstetrik* yang semestinya bertugas sedang tidak berada di pusat kesehatan terdekat. Hanya aku dan Petra saja. Sekarang, Petra sedang berbicara dengan kepala desa setempat untuk meminta bantuan akomodasi sementara aku berusaha menyelamatkan pasien. Tetapi—"

Peluh dan keringat membanjir di sisi wajah Erd. Pria berambut pirang itu menekukkan wajahnya seolah tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tangannya yang setengah steril bersusah payah menahan air yang entah sudah bercampur keringat juga air mata. Si pria kecil sibuk mengenakan jas luaran steril yang disediakan bersama sarung tangan karet dan buru-buru memasukkan cairan obat ke dalam tabung spoit. Dengan cekatan bersama perhitungan yang cermat, pria itu menyuntikkan isi spoit ke dalam karet selang infus.

"Erd, percepat ketiga infusnya. Aku akan memulai anestesinya. Kita akan melakukan _Sectio*._"

"Eh?"

Mata Erd membulat sempurna. Kebingungan untuk hal yang sulit dijelaskan. "Ta-tapi, tempat dan—"

Si pria terdiam sejenak sembari menyibukkan diri dengan spoit-spoitnya. Obat-obatan berstempel merah bertulis _high alert* _menyertai ampul kaca obat. Pilihan zat bius yang umum digunakan untuk pelumpuh saraf saat operasi buka perut dilakukan.

"Aku pernah melakukan _Sectio _pada wanita yang nyaris tertimbun jatuhan batu bata saat Mesir bergejolak. Kuharap, hasilnya akan sama dengan wanita ini." jelasnya cepat. Ia juga menambahi. "Yang jelas, kemungkinan sepsis* sangatlah tinggi. Tapi, nyawa kedua atau salah satunya adalah hal yang utama di saat seperti ini. Kita bisa mengobati sepsisnya dengan antibiotik dosis tinggi."

"Ba-baik, _doctor_." cicit Erd.

"Levi. Panggil aku Levi saja."

Pria itu tertegun. Mengawasi bagaimana pria yang entah sudah berapa banyak menelan pahitnya kehidupan itu dipaksa untuk membuat keputusan meski keadaan tidaklah semulus yang diharapkan . Relawan yang bekerja 24/7 di daerah terpencil seperti Timur Tengah. Dengan ilmu dan kehebatan di dalam otaknya itu, ia malah membuang-buang waktunya di lokasi-lokasi yang _well _sangat tidak menguntungkan secara finansial. Meski hanya mencuri dengar dari kabar burung, sosok dokter bernama Levi yang sudah berstatus sebagai ahli anestesi semenjak enam tahun lalu ini telah berkecimpung pada dunia emergensi. Jauh—jauh saat dirinya dikukuhkan sebagai pengikut kaum Hipocrates. Lahir dan dibesarkan di daerah konflik adalah motivasi terbesarnya melakukan pekerjaan itu. Erd turut mengangguk, lalu menuruti permintaan tiap permintaan Levi.

Jam demi jam berlalu. Tetesan darah demi tetesan darah terjatuh. Levi membawa lima kantung darah sesuai permintaan Petra melalui pesan telegram. Sialnya, kondisi mobil yang mengangkutnya bersama tas-tas obat darurat macet di tengah jalan. Menyisakan sesosok pria kecil yang berjalan menyambut deburan ombak pasir dan teriknya matahari.

Merobek sisi perut secara vertikal, mengidentfikasi lembaran pelapis organ terdalam perut, lalu menilai kondisi rahim dengan tangan. Levi tampak memasukkan satu tangannya ke dalam rahim si wanita melalui luka robekan yang dibuatnya dan berhasil menemukan kaki bayinya. Sebelum leher si bayi benar-benar terhimpit oleh tulang pinggul ibunya, Levi menarik kuat-kuat kaki-kaki bayi yang tampaknya berjenis kelamin perempuan itu. Gumpalan darah mulai bergerumul.

"Erd, mulai masukkan dua kantung darah!" pekiknya. Cipratan darah mulai membasahi wajah hingga dada Levi. Si asisten—Erd—dengan cekatan mengganti cairan infus pasien. Dalam waktu sepersekian detik, Levi menilai banyak aspek. Mulai wajah, warna kulit, pengembangan nafas, nadi, tekanan darah yang dihitung otomatis, dan tentu saja bayi yang berhasil digendongnya. Naasnya, si bayi tak bernafas spontan. Erd buru-buru mengambil alat penghisap lendir dan menerima bayi dari tangan Levi untuk ditangani sementara dokter bertubuh kecil itu mengendalikan laju perdarahan si ibu. Membuang sisa-sisa jaringan yang tertinggal kemudian diakhiri dengan penjahitan lapisan dalam hingga terluar.

Deburan ombak pasir di luar kemah semakin menggila, tetapi mereka merasa cukup aman.

Rengeken kecil terdengar bias. Erd mendapatkan dada si bayi mengembang kecil. Dan, menangis.

Betapa saat ini ingin rasanya ikut menangis, Erd membatin. "_She cries. The-the baby is crying_."

Levi mengangguk takzim. Namun, perhatiannya masih terfokus pada kondisi ibu sang bayi yang tidak benar-benar baik. Semenit setelahnya, wanita itu bergerak-gerak tak stabil. Kejang oleh hemodinamik dalam sirkulasi tubuhnya yang labil pasca operasi. Belum lagi waktu persalinan yang terlalu lama dengan perdarahan yang nyaris melebihi sepertiga liter total cairan tubuhnya. Levi bergerak cepat. Memasukkan beberapa obat dengan kalkulasi dampak positif-negatifnya.

"Pergilah dan bersihkan bayi itu. Aku akan di sini dan mengawasi kondisi si ibu."

"Ba-baik."

Melawan hujan pasir dan berlari menuju pemukiman yang sudah disiapkan untuk mencuci bayi yang lahir. Di sisi lain, tokoh utama di kisah heroik itu dibiarkan sendiri dan memikirkan cara menyelamatkan sosok yang bertarung mati-matian agar janin yang dikandungnya berhak atas kesempatan hidup di dunia. Levi bersandar sebentar dan membiarkan imajinasinya berputar-putar. Mengingat banyak angka dalam numerik teori yang berpostulat. Tak ada satupun dari teori ataupun angka itu yang mampu memberinya harapan kali ini. Bahwa, saat mengamati tangan-tangan penuh darah itu, ada nyawa yang digantungkan kepadanya.

Hingga, secara tak sengaja ia melihat senyum di bibir si ibu. Berusaha meraih jemari Levi walau tak ada tenaga lagi yang tersisa. Bibirnya bergerak lemas.

Seolah ingin mengatakan…

"_Syukron."—_terima kasih.

Ini bukanlah kegagalan, Levi menguatkan diri. Walau, hal itu justru menambah rasa takut dalam dirinya.

Deburan ombak pasir semakin kencang. Membuat gerakan berputar dan suara ribut. Tak lama kemudian, segalanya seperti tak beresonansi. Simfoni dalam diam, lalu banyak pasang mata seakan menelanjanginya. Pria ini sudah terlalu sering melihat hal yang sama. Ia tahu menyikapinya meski jelas setidaknya ia patut berbangga hati. Tepat saat seorang pria berturban memeluknya dengan kencang. Menyebutkan kata _syukron _berkali-kali. Berpuluh kali.

Mobil-mobil tentara bertengger di luar tapal batas yang tersisa bata-batanya saja. Sekelompok tim kesehatan darurat milik WHO turun sembari membawa suplai obat dan _emergency bed_ menuju kemah yang baru saja ditinggalkan Levi. Kali ini, ia bisa bernafas lega. Salah satu prajurit memberi pose hormat pada sosok dokter itu sebelum mengikuti bawahannya. Levi menarik sudut bibirnya tidak penuh. Lalu, membiarkan seisi kampung membuat doa yang terbalut harapan. Meninggalkannya bersama gundukan pasir pasca badai dan sesosok gadis berambut pastel.

"_Doctor _Levi, maaf tapi… ada telpon untuk Anda."

"Hm?"

Ada yang aneh dari pancaran mata si gadis. Belum lagi dengan cara ia meremas jemarinya. Sebelum ia melanjutkan, pria itu menepuk bahu gadis bernama Petra itu.

"Te-terima kasih, _Doctor_. Dan—ah! Katanya dari seorang pria yang menyebut namanya dengan Smith. Er-Erwin Smith?"

Seketika, Levi berhenti melangkah. Kecurigaan membuat pria itu menyipitkan mata. Ia menoleh sebentar untuk menilai ekspresi wajah Petra. Namun, ia tidak membalas apapun. Memutuskan untuk melanjutkan langkah kembali.

"Huh, liburan akhirnya berakhir." bisiknya. Terbias cepat oleh angin berselimutkan panas membara di dataran Timur Tengah. "Kuharap kau punya alasan bagus karena sudah mengganggu liburanku, Erwin."

* * *

><p>Bagi Eren, Berlin tidaklah seindah Leipzig. Ibukota akan disesaki dengan manusia dan bangunan metropolitan. Bisnis dan perputaran uang bekerja sangat baik di sana. Meski hanya bisa mengawasi dari balik kaca mobil di jok belakang, bocah ini terus-menerus membanding-bandingkan kota ia dilahirkan dengan kota ia harus menjalani masa pengobatan selama nyaris sebulan lebih. Ia bersandar kembali karena Carla mulai menceramahinya banyak hal terutama tentang sopan santun sekonyong-konyong keduanya telah tiba di rumah sakit pusat Berlin. Tetapi, bocah itu mengelabui sang ibu dan mencicit kata <em>ya <em>sebanyak puluhan kali walau fokusnya saat ini terletak pada ponsel cerdas di genggamannya. Sibuk bermain _game _hingga tanpa sadar ia memekik seorang diri.

"Eren, kau tidak mendengar _mum_, 'kan?" Bocah itu memajukan bibirnya. Mengernyit bosan. "Kita akan tiba di rumah sakit pusat sekitar sepuluh menit lagi. Perbaiki sikapmu, ok? Kita sudah berjanji untuk tidak—"

"Berteriak bosan, bersembunyi dari perawat bermuka seram, memainkan tiang infus, dan mematikan monitor. _Mum, _sudah berapa kali _mum _mengulangi hal yang sama terus-menerus selama nyaris dua puluh jam terakhir. Aku bukan bayi lagi." tukasnya manyun. Seketika, ponsel di tangannya itu bergetar. Ah, telpon dari Mikasa. Benar juga. Gadis ini sudah berjanji akan menelponnya setidaknya tiga kali sehari—seperti minum obat. "Yeah, aku sedang berbicara padamu. Dan, jangan khawatir karena aku tidak akan menutup atau sekadar merekamnya."

'…'

"Tumben kau tidak berisik." Carla melihat putranya yang membalikkan arah mata pada sisi kaca mobil. Wanita itu mendengus dan kembali mendengungkan celotehannya dalam bahasa Jerman pada si supir. "Ada apa? Kenapa malah diam?" tanyanya kembali.

'_Hari ini aku menelponmu di dalam kamar mandi. Si wajah kuda, Jean, berniat melaporkanku karena membawa-bawa ponsel. Tapi aku sudah mencekiknya.'_

Eren memekik kembali. Membuat seisi mobil terkaget dan si supir nyaris menabrak mobil di depannya. Pemuda itu berbisik-bisik melalui ponselnya sendiri. "Kau—gila. Kau bisa membunuhnya."

'_Aku tidak benar-benar mencekiknya. Hanya menggertak saja. Oh ya, Armin mengirim surat. Di dalamnya, ia menyertakan kartu pos dan selembar foto dari Norwegia. Ia—bertemu Santa.'_

"Hahaha. Sudah kuduga. Anak itu memang berambisi bertemu dengan kakek-kakek perut gendut itu!"

Dari sini, walau Eren tak yakin, ia tahu Mikasa tengah menyunggingkan senyum manisnya. Lalu, mendengus. '_Ia akan kembali dua hari setelah hari ini. Dan, membawa banyak oleh-oleh untuk kita. Karena itu—kau cepatlah kembali, oke?'_

"Yeah, yeah. Sebulan tidak seperti dua hari, Mikasa." timpal si bocah. Mata hijaunya memandangi pepohonan _maple _yang ditutupi oleh tumpukan salju. Berlin seakan berubah menjadi kota kutub. "Aku pasti kembali. Yap."

'…'

Mobil itu berbelok. Menemui jalan yang lebih spesifik dengan dua alternatif cabang. Mereka memilih belokan kiri dan Eren bisa melihat pintu gerbang raksasa berwarna biru bertuliskan _Charité – Universitätsmedizin Berlin_. Rumah sakit tertua dan terbaik di seantero Jerman. Bocah itu tertegun sebentar sementara ia membiarkan gadis yang berbicara di balik sambungan ponselnya mengoceh seorang diri. Puluhan orang berbusana biru kehijauan berseliweran ke sana kemari. Ambulans menurunkan pasien orang tua yang tak bisa berjalan. Eren mengingat neneknya kemudian. Carla lalu berbalik cepat, menancapkan pandangan mata pada bocah yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah putra semata wayangnya bersama Grisha Yeager.

"Kau baik-baik saja, _dear_?" tanya Carla, berusaha menenangkan Eren dengan kata-kata.

"Yap!" jawab si bocah mantap. Ia mengingat ada Mikasa yang belum menutup saluran telponnya. "Err, akan kutelpon lagi setelah ini." Bisiknya kemudian.

'_Oke. Kau sudah sampai ya?'_

"Yeah, begitulah. _Mum _terlihat sangat senang." tuturnya sembari membuka pintu mobil. Bersama itu pula, dengung suara dari berbagai arah mengganggu resonansi balik suara Mikasa. "Kalau begitu, akan kututup. _Bye._"

'_Ah—tunggu! Umm—'_

"Ada apa?"

Tas-tas serta koper besar turut diturunkan oleh sang supir. Carla menghitung jumlah barang yang dimasukannya di bagasi mobil dan meminta agar Eren cepat-cepat mengikuti langkahnya menuju pintu masuk rumah sakit. Wanita itu berlari meminta bantuan petugas untuk mengangkut barangnya setelah menyertakan kartu pasien berwarna biru keemasan—pasien yang didaftarkan secara spesial oleh ketua pusat penelitian dan pendidikan bagian bedah anak milik rumah sakit tersebut.

'_Imissyou!'—_dan sambungan telpon tertutup. Bunyi _tuut tuut _terdengar beberapa kali. Eren membulatkan mata tak percaya. Tetapi, suara keras Carla menarik perhatiannya.

Bocah itu sempat menghela nafas panjang sejenak. Memandangi tanpa minat pada pintu masuk rumah sakit entah keberaparatuskali yang pernah diinjaknya. Tetapi, ia merasakan segelitik hal yang aneh kemudian. Seolah, ada sesuatu yang beraroma berbeda yang akan menemuinya. Kaki-kakinya bergerak pelan, membuat langkah hati-hati, dan bukannya berlari seperti anak-anak lain di sampingnya. Ia hanya takut jika alat pacu jantung otomatis yang sudah dipasang di dalam bilik pusat kehidupan miliknya itu berhenti mendadak.

Lalu, ia mengawasi seorang laki-laki tua berjas putih selutut sedang berbicara empat mata dengan Carla. Bersama pula dengan seorang pria berambut pirang klimis yang tampak berjabat tangan dengan ibunya itu.

Eren merasa seperti alien. Di mana segala sesuatunya berwarna monoton dan terlalu asing.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**.**

**.**

**_To be continued_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

><p><strong>Glossary:<strong>

_Meningioma_ adalah tumor di lapisan tipis yang disebut di meninges. Lapisan tersebut melapisi otak terluar.

_Flap _adalah salah satu teknik ilmu bedah plastik yang penjelasan singkatnya berupa cangkok seluruh bagian lapisan kulit. Biasanya dilakukan pada pasien-pasien luka bakar.

_Neurosurgeon _adalah ahli bedah syaraf.

_Obstetric _adalah ahli kandungan/kebidanan.

_Sectio _secara lengkapnya adalah _Sectio Caesaria _adalah operasi pembedahan yang dilakukan di perut untuk mengeluarkan bayi.

_High alert _dalam bahasa Indonesia artinya _berbahaya _termasuk di dalamnya obat-obatan yang memiliki sifat berpotensi untuk disalahgunakan seperti golongan opioid dan ahli anestesi menggunakan golongan obat-obatan tersebut untuk membius pasien yang akan dioperasi. Dosis dan mekanisme kerja berada dalam taraf aman.

_Sepsis _adalah kontaminasi mikroba dalam darah dan dapat menyebabkan syok.

**A/N:**

_Fanfiksi pertama yang ngambil tema uhm—sangat berat—seperti dunia medis. Tertarik buat bikin fanfiksi bertemakan ginian karena pasca nonton__** Gifted Hands: The Story of Ben Carson. **__Cerita yang bikin trenyuh banget. Mungkin yang anak medis pernah nonton film ini yaa. TT3TT_

_Selain karena saya juga baru didepak alias selesai ujian dari bagian anestesiologi, maka ada waktu kosong menjelang masuk THT. Hahahaha. Naasnya, fanfiksi ini harus puas di chapter satu dulu. Chapter dua entah kapan mau saya apdet. Anw, kalau ada yang gak ngeh atau kurang paham, maaf banget! TT3TT_

_Saya kagum sama dokter dan petugas kesehatan yang bekerja di daerah konflik. Mereka punya skill yang sangat keren lho. /semangat buat dokter di pedalaman! Yeah. Hihi. _

_Saya tahu fanfiksi ini sangat jauh dari kesempurnaan dan—memang benar-benar jauh dari kata bagus. Tapi, saya puas dengan tulisan saya ini. /digibeng readers. XD_

_Thanks for reading. Reviews are pleased. :D _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Warning : **_**AU, heavy theme, total words count app 5020.**

*_matahin janji sendiri di chapter sebelumnya* Happy reading, anw! :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Attack on Titan © Hajime Isayama<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[2]**

_c'est le destin_

_(ini adalah takdir)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Wanita ini tentu tidak akan melapisi tubuhnya dengan mantel berjumbai dan berbulu jika saja sedari awal ia sudah menyadari ternyata ia masih mengenakan piyama tidur bermotif boneka beruang. Di masing-masing genggamannya sudah ada kotak kecil berisi roti isi tuna yang dibuatnya dengan buru-buru—entah isinya layak makan atau tidak—bersama segelas susu hangat yang dipanaskan asal-asalan. Ia selalu tahu pria ini membenci kafein, tetapi tidak dengan tembakau. Walau begitu, ia tidak akan segan membuang berkardus-kardus bungkusan rokok yang diam-diam disembunyikan pria bertubuh mungil ini di berbagai tempat. Jika perlu sampai membakarnya bersama tumpukan sampah medis.<p>

Dari bibirnya terlihat asap tipis yang membeku setiap kali ia membuang nafas. Sungguh ide gila memang memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah di pagi buta tanpa berpikir panjang. Untung saja, orang-orang belum terlalu banyak yang berlalu lalang di jalanan. Kalau tidak, wanita ini yakin akan mati di tempat—bukan karena malu tapi karena suhu kota Berlin di pagi hari yang nyaris mencapai angka minus delapan derajat. _Well, _sebenarnya wanita ini memang setengah sinting, tetapi _pager _miliknya berdengung berkali-kali sejak tengah malam. Pesan dari Erwin sangat mengganggu konsentrasinya untuk sekadar memejamkan mata.

Sebagai tuan rumah yang bersahabat, ia rela melakukan hal-hal konyol itu. Termasuk membuat papan visitasi bertuliskan: _selamat datang di Berlin, Levi! _

Setelah memastikan jam penerbangan yang disesuaikan dengan waktu lokal, wanita berkacamata ini yakin rombongan yang baru saja keluar dari pintu kedatangan luar negeri tersebut salah satunya berasal dari Dubai. Kepalanya celingukan mencari sebuah sosok yang setidaknya berukuran lebih _mini _dibanding pria-pria atletis lainnya. Kemudian, mulai memanggil-manggil sebuah nama bersama papan yang diangkatnya tinggi-tinggi ke atas. Sialnya, yang dicari malah muncul dengan sendirinya.

"Tsk, kau membuat dirimu terlihat benar-benar konyol, Hanji." Si pria kecil menyembul dari segerombol penumpang orang tua. Ia hadir dengan tampang bosan seperti biasa.

Wanita ini—Hanji—berteriak kegirangan. Membuang papan yang diangkatnya dan memeluk Levi erat-erat, nyaris membuatnya tercekik. Sebuah tinju dilayangkan tepat di perut si wanita.

"Uwaaah! Kau kejam sekali, Levi. Meninju wanita dengan cara seperti itu…" kilah Hanji membela diri, walau sebagian besar hanyalah rekayasa belaka. Malah, ia tertawa penuh kekehan. Setelah melepaskan tubuh mungil Levi, ia lalu menawarkan kotak isi roti lapis dan segelas susu hangat ciptaannya. Helaan nafas terkesan berat mungkin menjadi jawaban si pria, tetapi ia tetap menerima tawaran Hanji tersebut dan mengucap terima kasih. Senyum merekah tampak hadir di wajahnya yang kemerahan. "Bagaimana kabarmu? Baik-baik saja selama di sana?"

"_Danke_." ujarnya seraya menyeruput susu di dalam gelas karton. "Seperti yang bisa kau lihat sendiri. Masih bernafas dan bertahan dari serangan _jet lag. _Tidak sampai Erwin menyadap ponselku dengan sistem GPS." Hanji terkekeh-kekeh mendengar jawaban Levi.

Levi lalu mengangkat kembali salah satu kopernya saat seorang petugas bandara datang untuk membantu pria itu membawa sisa tas yang ada. Hanya berbentuk ransel jalan yang beratnya tidak mencapai lima kilogram. Hanji mengerling kemudian.

"Bawaanmu lumayan sedikit ya." ucapnya sekadar basa-basi. Ia mengeratkan kerah mantel berbulu saat angin yang membawa butiran salju tertiup ke arahnya. Matanya yang awas menelisik dari atas hingga bawah akan tubuh Levi. "Kau makan yang cukup, 'kan? Soalnya terakhir kali aku melihatmu, kau sedikit jauh lebih besar. Atau ini hanya perasaanku saja sekarang kau malah terlihat lebih kisut?"

Jika mata bisa menebas, maka Hanji yakin ia akan mati di saat itu juga. Pria itu buru-buru menenggak sisa susu dalam kardus kecil sebelum membuangnya ke dalam tong sampah. Mulutnya disibukkan kembali dengan roti tuna yang rasanya seperti rumput laut fermentasi. Keduanya pun mencapai area parkiran di mana Hanji meletakkan kendaraannya yang berwarna hitam pekat berbentuk katak itu. Mobil tua andalan yang konon katanya pernah dimiliki Charlie Chaplin. Atau apapun itu, Levi tampak tak peduli. Mesin kendaraan keluaran tahun tujuh puluhan itu membuat getaran. Butuh waktu lama hingga akhirnya mereka meninggalkan lokasi bandara internasional Berlin dengan selamat.

Keduanya menyusuri jalan raya yang mulai sibuk meski waktu masih menunjukkan angka delapan di pagi hari. Hari senin dan semua pebisnis sedang sibuk mengatur kendali laju keuangan dari ponsel-ponsel cerdas mereka. Belum lagi petinggi perusahaan yang berkali-kali mendapat ancaman penurunan bursa saham oleh karena merosotnya nilai tukar dollar. Di antara kemacetan kecil, Hanji mulai membuka suara.

"Sepertinya kau tidak terlalu senang bisa kembali ke Berlin. Boleh kutahu kenapa?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh. Arah fokusnya berpacu pada barisan kendaraan lain di depannya. "Atau lebih kepada orang yang sudah berkeras hati menelponmu itu? Haha. Awalnya ia menolak perintah Professor. Tidak hingga akhirnya aku menendang bokongnya—kau tahu aku berbohong soal ini—dan menerornya dengan surel-surel lamamu padaku. Meski jarang tersenyum, hati mungil Erwin mudah diluluhkan. Hahaha." Oh, Levi ingin muntah di saat itu juga. "Kau tahu, Erwin sempat berkata akan membenciku seandainya kau berkata tidak saat ia memintamu untuk kembali. Ia selalu bingung mencari celah di antara kesempatan yang sulit ini. Hahh, kalian berdua ini seperti anjing dan kucing. Atau sigung dan marmut?"

"Hn."

Hanji memanyunkan bibirnya dan menahan dagu tepat di atas stiran mobilnya. "Dengar ya, Levi. Menurutku, tawaran Professor Zacklay ada untungnya juga untukmu. _Well, _setidaknya publik di Jerman bisa benar-benar _kembali _mengenalimu sebagai yah—"

"_Badut _mereka?" potong Levi tiba-tiba. Ia jelas memasang ekspresi benci, tetapi sangat jenius dalam menutupinya. "Kau jauh lebih paham bagaimana institusi memerlakukan kita, Hanji. Kau hidup terlalu lama di Inggris sehingga caramu berbicara seolah menyerupai mereka."

Hanji terkekeh kecil, tetapi terdengar kecut. Ia menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan menyetir dalam kecepatan tinggi saat jalanan mulai lengang. "Yahh, mungkin memang begitu. Tetapi, untuk yang satu ini akan sangat berbeda. Kau pasti tidak akan percaya." Hanji mengeluarkan setumpuk dokumen yang tidak diaturnya dengan rapi dari kotak penyimpanan di bawah stiran mobil miliknya. Menyerahkan seluruhnya pada Levi meski ada beberapa lembar kertas yang ikut terjatuh. "Ups. _Sorry_." Kemudian, menyetir dengan velositas ringan. "Namanya Eren Yeager. Lima belas tahun—"

Levi menampilkan selembar foto anak kecil yang tengah memainkan bola karet berwarna biru. Senyum ciliknya yang gemas tampak sangat imut. Hanji menoleh dan memerah tanpa sebab. Ia nyaris membuat kendali stirannya membelok ke arah yang salah karenanya. Si pria memekik, tetapi si wanita hanya tertawa. Membuat seisi mobil seperti sedang memainkan rodeo.

"Kau gila!" seru Levi tak peduli. Ia memijit-mijit keningnya. Cukup dibuat pusing dengan kelakukan abnormal sosok ahli bedah rekonstruksi di samping kirinya itu. "Dan! Dia bukan bocah berusia lima belas tahun!"

"Hoho. Foto yang terlampir bersama dokumennya hilang, jadi aku mencari foto yang sama melalui situs pertemanan miliknya. Sialnya, aku malah mencetak foto saat ia masih berusia lima tahun. Dia sangat imut, 'kan? Kuharap aku menyimpan foto dari orang yang sama. Hahaha." imbuh Hanji yang diakhiri dengan kekehan panjang. Levi membatin jika perjalanan yang dilaluinya saat ini akan berlalu cukup panjang. Sangat-sangat _panjang_.

Suara bising mengalun dari radio setengah butut. Memainkan musik bernada retro yang sedikit bercampur alunan _reggae. _Hanji bernyanyi kecil sepanjang menyetir kendaraan unik yang berhasil dimilikinya dari sebuah galeri mobil kuno. Kecintaannya pada benda unik sama seperti kesukaannya pada komik. Tetapi, pekerjaannya di dunia nyata menuntut konsentrasi lima kali lebih banyak kali ini. Diperparah dengan tumpukan kasus yang harus diselesaikannya bersama asisten-asistennya di ruang operasi. Karena itu, secara khusus, Professor Zacklay memberi wanita ini hari kosong untuknya sekadar menikmati hidup sebelum kembali ke bilik kerja. Bukannya dipakai untuk bersembunyi di bawah selimut, menyeruput secangkir _Frappuccino_, dan menggambar babak baru dari edisi komik yang dibuatnya; kini ia hanya mendesah penuh sesal sembari menyetir mobilnya itu. Sudut matanya melirik sosok Levi yang sibuk mengamati data-data riwayat pengobatan Eren.

"Operasi pemasangan _pacemaker*, _huh? _Pacemaker _yang temporer."

Hanji mengangguk lemas. "Karena sejak awal memang bukan karena kesalahan jantungnya yang lemah, tetapi sistem kerja otaknya. _Pacemaker _yang dimasukkan di dalam jantungnya membantu agar jantungnya tetap bekerja sesuai fungsi—memompa darah. Professor Zacklay bersama rekannya sesama ahli bedah syaraf menyimpulkan jika kondisi bocah itu sesungguhnya berasal dari kemampuan kerja sel tubuhnya yang menghasilkan listrik dalam jumlah kecil. Saat pemeriksaan kejut otot listrik setahun lalu, bisa terlihat jelas jika pompa ion-ion selnya terganggu. Entah apa yang membuatnya, yang jelas masih diselidiki. Sindrom langka, menurutku."

Pria itu berdehem sembari membalik-balik lembaran demi lembaran dokumen. Lalu, menemukan salinan kopi riwayat kejadian tabrakan lalu lintas yang dialami si bocah dua tahun lalu. Tulisan yang dibuat berdasar rekaman percakapan antara si bocah dengan seorang petugas kepolisian.

"Kecelakaan yang dialaminya dua tahun lalu hanya pemicu. Sebenarnya dia sudah mendapatkan gejala-gejala minor jauh sebelum tragedi itu terjadi padanya. Seperti—_umm—_riwayat pingsan yang minimal didapatnya sekali sebulan. Kasihan sekali bocah itu. Asal kau tahu, ayahnya bekerja sebagai tokoh penting di parlementer—Grisha Yeager—yang naasnya malah memilih melayangkan gugatan cerai pada istrinya setahun lalu. Kini, si bocah dan ibunya hidup berdua di sebuah rumah lantai dua di Leipzig."

Pandangan Levi berubah. Hanji memerhatikan sekilas saja, tetapi ia bisa memerkirakan apa yang sedang dipikirkan pria di sebelahnya itu. Rasa sesak di dalam kendaraan berukuran mini itu memberi alasan untuknya membuka kaca jendela yang tertutup rapat. Mematikan mesin pendingin dan membiarkan angin bersalju di kota Berlin menerbangkan wajah-wajah yang ditutupi kekalutan. Wanita itu nyengir kuda.

"Kalau kau ragu, jangan sungkan untuk meminta salju mencium wajahmu. Haha."

Walau menjawab dengan dengusan serta decihan, Levi menarik sudut bibirnya. "Che, kau seperti nenek-nenek tua."

"Yah, begitulah cara ibuku membesarkanku. _Just like the old times!_"

Wanita itu kembali bersenandung, tetapi kali ini ia memilih lirik dalam bahasa Jerman. Lagu tua yang sering dimainkan bersama ukulele. Levi tak ambil pusing. Merasa sudah cukup tenang meski suara Hanji terlalu sumbang untuk diingat. Pualam hitam miliknya berfokus amat erat pada sebuah foto. Seolah, ada benang merah yang baru saja mengikat keduanya.

Mobil itu mulai melambat saat mencapai jalan yang tidak terlalu ramai. Mereka memilih jalur khusus yang sering dipergunakan oleh para petugas medis. Dengan area parkiran bawah tanah, segalanya terlihat remang dan gelap. Hanji turun terlebih dahulu bersama tumpukan sampah makanan dan kaleng bir yang turut jatuh saat ia berdiri. Buru-buru dimasukkannya kembali sampah-sampah itu sebelum salah satu satpam penjaga menceramahinya tentang aturan _jaga kebersihan karena kebersihan itu sebagian dari iman_. Levi memastikan wanita setengah gila di hadapannya itu benar-benar mengganti mantel berjumbai yang dikenakannya dengan jas putih saat masuk ke ruang ganti pakaian steril. Meski dalamnya masih terbungkus piyama tidur, tentunya.

Meski hari itu adalah awal di sebuah minggu, mengingat keduanya tiba di saat yang terlalu awal, dokter maupun perawat yang nampak bisa dihitung jari. Hanji menyapa seorang petugas pembersih yang baru saja dikenalnya beberapa hari terakhir. Tak lupa pula beberapa perawat wanita yang ikut membalas sapaan ramahnya meski tak saling mengenal. Belum lagi, seorang petugas beraksen Spanyol yang tiba-tiba saja menyerahkan setangkai bunga palsu yang dicabutnya dari pot di atas meja perawat pada wanita berkacamata ini. Tepat di depan pintu elevator, Hanji merinding.

"Setidaknya kau bisa bersyukur masih ada orang normal yang menyapa dan memberimu bunga."

Wanita itu terkekeh ngeri. Saat pintu elevator tertutup, ia terlihat menahan diri. "Huh, aku tidak menyangka orang Jerman bisa seramah itu."

"Dia bukan orang Jerman." imbuh Levi. "Sepertinya ia menyukaimu."

"Hiiii—jangan berbalik, jangan berbalik—" bisiknya berkali-kali, seperti mantra. Pada dirinya seorang. Tempat sampah di pojok elevator menjadi pot terakhir yang akan memusnahkan tangkai bunga pemberian lelaki tadi padanya.

Levi memutar bola matanya, menganggap ocehan Hanji hanya lawakan tak logis, dan membuang nafas panjang. Ia tak pernah menyangka jika bisa mengenal seorang mahasiswi medis bernama Hanji Zoe bisa semerepotkan seperti ini. Tingkahnya yang luar biasa aneh tak sanggup diterima akalnya yang terbilang melebihi kata normal. Atau itulah yang dipikirkannya.

* * *

><p>Elevator yang membungkus keduanya berbentuk tabung silinder dengan kaca-kaca pelapis sintetik berbahan sekeras beton. Transparan hingga keduanya dapat melihat setinggi apa bangunan mereka berada dan pemandangan yang terlihat berubah di tiap titik ketinggian tertentu. Telunjuk Hanji tepat tertuju pada salah satu bangunan berlantai lima di sisi seberang keduanya berpijak.<p>

"Di sanalah pasien kita diinapkan. Di lantai ketiga, ya. Kalau kau tiba-tiba berminat menjenguk pasien cilik kita ini, kau boleh berkunjung ke sana. Dan, voila. Kita sudah sampai di tujuan pertama."

Bunyi _ting tong _dari mesin elevator membawa benda berbentuk tabung itu jatuh kembali ke lantai terbawah. Hanji mengarahkan pria bertubuh kecil itu menuju ruangan yang menyerupai kantor. Masih sepi dan hening. Ia mencapai salah satu ruangan berpintu kaca yang terkunci rapat. Setelah memutar anak kunci ke dalam lubangnya, ia memersilakan Levi untuk masuk.

"Masih ada kira-kira satu setengah jam sebelum ruangan sana dijejali oleh petinggi rumah sakit. Jangan khawatir, kupastikan takkan ada yang berani masuk ke sini tanpa sepengetahuanku. Nah, buat dirimu merasa nyaman, ok? Lagipula ini bukan kantorku, hanya ruangan yang disediakan Professor sementara padaku. Yah, begini-begini aku juga butuh privasi. Haha. Kalau kau haus, ambil saja _cup _karton di sana dan kau bisa menyeduh apapun lewat mesin vendor. Gratis." bisiknya. Wanita itu menguap berkali-kali setelah menjatuhkan bokongnya di salah satu sofa yang kosong.

"Hei, Hanji." Hanji merespon dengan gumaman. "Apa yang akan mereka lakukan terhadap bocah ini? Menjadikannya semacam kelinci percobaan atau memasukkannya ke dalam buku rekor dunia?"

"Hmmm, kalau tidak salah dengar, mereka mencoba membuat semacam jalur berukuran mikro dari otaknya ke berbagai reseptor penerima di jantungnya. Demonstrasi Erwin dalam tesisnya sudah ia lakukan pada pasien-pasien yang mengalami total _AV-block* _yang sulit diperbaiki dengan sistem _pacemaker. _Jadi, gabungan antara pembedahan syaraf dan jantung, tentu. Mike yang nantinya akan bertanggung jawab untuk urusan jantung Eren. Hoaaheem." jawabnya diselingi dengan rasa ngantuk.

"Hn. Mereka memanggilku untuk membuat jantung anak ini berhenti agar mereka dapat melakukan operasinya?" simpul Levi kemudian. Mata letih Hanji menyipit. "Ide yang bagus karena mungkin aku bisa membunuh bocah ini sesaat setelah Mike menutup akses aorta* dan vena* jantungnya untuk mengurangi perdarahan yang pasti terjadi."

"Hmmmm, kau pernah melakukan hal yang sama sebelumnya, bukaaaan?" kilah si wanita berkacamata. Rambutnya sudah mencuat ke mana-mana. "Di sini bersama Erwin." imbuhnya yang entah mengapa malah membuat kilat penuh benci dari arah tatapan Levi.

"Pasien itu meninggal dua tahun setelahnya. Apa itu berita baik untukmu?"

Hanji mengerucutkan bibir. Memandangi langit-langit dengan mata kosong. "Setidaknya ia punya alasan _baik _untuk hidup dan bukannya sekadar bertahan hidup. Kita bukan Tuhan, Levi. Kau selalu tahu itu, bukan? Lalu—jangan lupa dengan kata terima kasih yang kau dapatkan setelahnya."

"Tsk."

Wanita itu kembali terkekeh dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Menawarkan punggung pada sosok Levi hingga dengkuran menjadi titik _finale _percakapan mereka.

"Dasar wanita sinting." ejeknya. Tetapi, ia jelas memikirkan makna di balik kata-kata Hanji sebelum menemui mimpi di alam lain.

Selama lima belas menit, lembaran dokumen Eren dipelajarinya sembari membuat monolog tak bersuara. Menarik secarik kertas dan sebuah pena untuk membuat detil informasi yang dibutuhkannya, semacam riwayat alergi serta pengobatan, berat badan, tinggi badan—yang sepertinya terdengar meragukan—dan riwayat hasil sampel darahnya selama beberapa bulan terakhir. Rasa haus mengantarkannya pada tawaran Hanji sebelum wanita itu bertemu dengan mimpi-mimpi aneh seperti monster, raksasa, dan titan. Sialnya, ia harus membuat pilihan antara kafein atau soda.

"Che."—ujung lidahnya berdecak. Menahan sumpah serapah yang akan dimuntahkannya sebelum dengkuran dahsyat Hanji bergerilya seperti terkaman beruang.

Mata opal itu menelisik seisi ruangan kantor yang tidak terlalu luas. Banyak foto yang dipajang di tembok-temboknya tetapi ia tidak mengenali satupun pemilik wajah di sana. Yang kini lebih menarik perhatiannya adalah gedung yang dibangun dengan konstruksi unik di seberang ia berdiri saat ini. Ia mendesah dan menyapu anak-anak rambutnya yang terjatuh. Selagi menunggu Hanji terbangun, rupanya menghisap sebatang tembakau tidak akan membuang waktu yang terlalu lama.

* * *

><p>Bocah itu memandangi dimensi dirinya melalui cermin segiempat yang hanya mengekspos daerah wajah. Setelah yakin semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana, ia juga memasukkan beberapa buah kapsul dan robekan kertas berisi jadwal minum obatnya ke dalam saku celana piyama tidurnya. Ditambah pula dengan peta rumah sakit yang diperolehnya secara ilegal dari salah satu perawat baik hati. Dengan ini, ia yakin dapat kabur dari biliknya tanpa ketahuan siapapun. Sukses meletakkan bantal-bantal yang disusunnya di bawah selimut, ia segera melompat dan membuka pintu saat keadaan di sekitar masih tampak sepi. Lalu lalang pekerja rumah sakit masih bisa dihitung jari. Jas kulit berwarna coklat pemberian sang ayah dikenakannya sebagai kamuflase. Lalu, ia mengekori seorang petugas pembersih yang mendorong peralatannya hingga ke ujung koridor. Tanpa jejak, ia menyusup keluar dari bangunan ia disekap—oh begitulah ia menyebut dirinya—dan mengambil udara sebanyak mungkin. Udara kebebasan.<p>

"_Yahoo!" _pekiknya kekanakan. "Ah, sebaiknya aku memberitahu Mikasa bagaimana aku bisa keluar dari sana. Atau—tidak? Hmm, aku ragu dia malah berkhianat dan memberitahu _Mum_. Ya sudahlah, aku pergi saja. Lala."

Kaki-kakinya melangkah ringan. Menyusuri tapak-tapak jalanan di pelataran halaman rumah sakit dan mencapai lokasi di mana sebagian besar pasien yang sudah bisa berjalan sendiri menghabiskan waktu. Namun, pagi yang dingin diperparah juga lapisan salju yang menutupi daratan tertentu di pelataran halaman yang biasanya diwarnai dengan bunga tulip, terkesan jauh lebih sepi. Tidak terlalu menguntungkan bagi si bocah sepertinya. Tapi, mata hijaunya yang cermat menangkap pemandangan tak biasa. Dekat dari danau kecil di episentrum taman, ia melihat sesosok manusia tengah berdiri tenang. Sontak, ia melangkah perlahan untuk mendekat.

Sekitar dua meter dari sana, si bocah berhenti melangkah. Dilihatnya asap keabuan mengepul dari sosok berwujud lelaki itu. Sepertinya jauh lebih tua darinya.

"_Guten morgen—_selamat pagi." sapanya halus. Berusaha memulai percakapan kecil dengan pria berwajah kusut itu. Belum lagi sebatang rokok bertengger di antara bibirnya yang kemerahan. Si bocah meneguk ludah. Ternyata, sapaannya diacuhkan. Ia mengerucutkan bibir kemudian. "Apa Anda pasien di sini? Kebetulan aku dirawat di gedung sana. Di lantai tiga, kamar 312. Namaku Eren. Eren Yeager. Anda?"

Anehnya, pria itu seakan membeku. Walau matanya terlihat sipit, ia seakan melebarkan sedikit kelopaknya. Seperti terkejut? Bocah bernama Eren itu menggaruk tengkuknya dan maju selangkah. Ia berkicau kembali. "Kudengar pasien di sini tidak boleh _ugh—_merokok—" ia berbisik kecil. "—dan, err apa aku mengganggu?"

"Aku akan keluar dari rumah sakit ini siang nanti. Jadi—"

Seketika, sepasang mata _turquoise _Eren berbinar-binar seperti bintang kejora. "Boleh kutahu Anda dirawat di mana? Oh ya, Anda sakit apa sampai dirawat di rumah sakit ini?" cecar si bocah tak pandang bulu.

Tampang tak berdosa si bocah membuat pria itu lagi-lagi membuat kisah berbumbu dusta. Setelah menginjak puntung rokoknya diam-diam, ia memutar tubuhnya untuk berhadapan langsung dengan sosok si bocah yang diketahuinya bernama Eren. Mata opalnya menyimpan baik-baik bentuk serta rupa pasien berjaket kulit itu.

"Temanku mengira aku terlalu depresi sehingga nyaris memutuskan bunuh diri dengan cara terjun dari jembatan. Maka dari itu, mereka memutuskan untuk membawaku ke sini." Bohong besar jika bangsal perawatan jiwa disamakan dengan penyakit fisik. Tetapi, Eren semakin dibuat terpesona dengan cerita penuh drama milik pria asing yang belum menyebutkan namanya itu. Ia menambahi dengan alasan-alasan fantastis perihal _cara ia bunuh diri_. Awalnya, ia ingin menggunakan pisau dapur untuk mengiris pergelangan tangan sendiri, tetapi sepertinya ia terlalu berhalusinasi oleh efek kokain sehingga melihat gagang telpon sebagai pisau. Lalu, saat ingin menggantung kepala, ia malah terpeleset dari bangku untuk berpijak dan tak sadarkan diri selama dua hari. Yang terakhir, ia mengira lokasi terakhir untuknya mengakhiri hidup—si jembatan tadi—setinggi sepuluh kaki lebih. Ternyata, ia jatuh di sebuah kolam ikan. Antara membuat lelucon atau sangat pandai mengarang cerita. Eren masih terkagum-kagum.

"Umm, begitu ya? Boleh aku bertanya satu hal lagi?" Si bocah meneguk ludah banyak-banyak sebelum membuka mulut. "Apa yang membuat Anda memilih untuk terjun dari jembatan itu?"

"Hm?" dehem si pria. Dari cara pria ini memandang, Eren lekas teringat pada karakter guru sihir di sebuah novel terlaris yang pernah dibacanya. Wajah yang tidak bersahabat, minus hidung bengkok. Alih-alih menjauh, Eren semakin menempel padanya. "Apa patah hati termasuk alasan untuk bunuh diri?" Sebagai respon, Eren memerlihatkan ekspresi bercampur heran dan tak percaya. Remaja itu terkekeh aneh.

"Oh."—datar dan pendek. Jawaban semacam _bunuh diri karena patah itu _terkesan terlalu—normal. Atau picisan? Entah ia harus bahagia atau bersedih. "Lalu, kekasihmu? Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

Pria itu mengudikkan bahu. Membiarkan angin bersalju meniup sisi wajahnya yang pucat. Eren menyimak sembari memeluk kaki-kakinya erat.

"Kalau aku jadi Anda, aku akan berhenti mengejar gadis itu. Ya. Ibuku bilang cinta pertama belum tentu adalah cinta sejati. Sama seperti ayahku. Kurasa, itulah alasan mengapa ia menceraikan _Mum._ Dan, bunuh diri adalah perbuatan terkonyol. Wanita di dunia ini tak cuma dia, 'kan?" bisik Eren membatin. Ia mengamati sedari tadi pria di sampingnya hanya memberi ekspresi kosong yang tidak berarti apa-apa. Bocah itu merasa grogi. "Aku ngomong hal aneh ya?"

Tatapan bersama tampang si pria jauh lebih datar dari ekspresi sehari-hari Mikasa, pikir Eren. Ia tidak bisa membaca isi kepala orang itu meski dari wajahnya saja. Terlalu sulit untuk sekadar ditebak. "_Nein. _Lagipula masih banyak hal menarik di luar sana. Kalaupun dia ingin pergi, dia punya hak untuk pergi. Aku punya kewajiban untuk tetap hidup dan menjaga _kehidupan_."

"Lho? Bukannya tadi Anda berkata malah ingin bunuh diri, eh?"

_Ups_. Pria itu cepat berdiri dari posisinya semula, membuat Eren memberi pandangan bertanya.

Belum sempat si bocah Yeager itu membuka suara, keributan lain terjadi dari arah kejauhan. Ia mendapati sesosok wanita bersama seorang perawat berlari menuju arahnya. Carla mengejar putranya dengan tampang pongah.

Bocah lelaki itu sedang menyusun alasan dan akal, tetapi ia punya rencana lain. Karenanya, ia memekik sementara si pria sibuk mencuri celah untuk kabur.

"Apa kita bisa bertemu lagi, Tuan _err—_"

Pria itu hanya melambaikan tangan. Lalu, pergi. Eren memajukan bibirnya. "_Buu, _pria aneh."

Dalam bisikan, Levi mengeluarkan seringainya. "Ya. Setelah ini kita akan banyak bertemu, Eren."

Dan, proses penangkapan tersangka muda bernama Eren Yeager yang berhasil kabur dari bilik perawatannya berakhir dramatis. Untuk hari-hari berikutnya, akan ada penjagaan super ketat yang dikenakan untuknya.

* * *

><p>Seorang kakek tua botak melangkah diikuti setidaknya satu barisan kecil di belakangnya. Visitasi pasien berlangsung lebih cepat kali ini, selain dipengaruhi kedatangan kerabat sesama <em>neurosurgeon <em>dari Inggris, rencana pertemuan besar untuk membahas kasus salah satu pasien unik mereka yang dirawat di rumah sakit pusat penelitian dan pendidikan universitas medis ternama di Berlin itu akan diadakan setelahnya. Para petinggi dan ahli berbalut jas putih mulai mengisi ruangan yang di tengahnya terdapat meja oval panjang, sekiranya mampu memuat dua hingga tiga puluh orang. Kursi-kursi kecil disiapkan sepanjang sisi tembok—sebagian besar diduduki oleh residen* yang tergabung di dalamnya berasal dari berbagai studi multidisiplin. Layar dijatuhkan, lampu dimatikan, sinar biru menyiarkan gambar melalui mesin LCD.

Professor Dot Pixis, kepala bagian _neurosurgeon, _memulai pertemuan mereka dengan sambutan singkat.

"Sangat senang rasanya saat faksimili yang kukirimkan tidak diabaikan oleh Zacklay, sahabatku sejak kami masih tergabung bersama sebagai prajurit pembantu di barak-barak kemiliteran Jerman. Karena itu, rasa terima kasihku kuberikan dengan penuh penghormatan pada Professor Darius Zacklay."

Mereka bertepuk tangan. Kakek berjanggut bernama Zacklay itu berdiri dari kursinya dan mengangguk. Dot Pixis membuka suara kembali. "Tak lupa juga sepertinya aku harus berbangga hati karena salah satu murid kebanggaan Zacklay ada bersama kita di sini. _Doctor _Erwin Smith!" Pria pirang itu turut mengangguk takzim. Bisik-bisik kecil mulai terdengar samar-samar. "Ah, kurasa kita juga melupakan satu orang lagi. Apakah _dia _ada di sini atau—"

_Brak! _Pintu ruangan menganga lebar. Menampilkan wajah seperti baru saja berlari mengitari ribuan kilometer trek. Seorang wanita mengambil nafas dengan serakah, cuping hidung yang kembang-kempis, dan keringat bercucuran di sisi wajahnya. Ia terkekeh-kekeh kemudian. Membuat puluhan pasang mata tertuju padanya. _Artist of the week._

"Hiyaaa. Maaf, maaf. Sepertinya aku terlambat ya. Haha." cerocosnya tanpa rasa malu. Ia maju dengan cengiran bodoh, belum lagi sambil menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya. Sepasang piyama tidur masih terbungkus oleh jas putih yang awut-awutan. "Err, kalian belum memulai apapun, 'kan? Karena si brengsek Levi itu tidak membangunkanku sama sekali. Malah, ia lari dari pengawasanku." cibirnya membela diri.

Masih terkekeh-kekeh dengan senyum kaku di bibirnya. Rasa-rasanya ingin membeku bersama balok-balok es di kutub utara. Mata-mata yang berusaha menelanjanginya menyipit tajam, ditambah pula bisik-bisik tak enak mulai kedengaran dari berbagai sudut. Si wanita menyelesaikan sesi monolognya dengan deheman. Lalu, buru-buru menunduk.

"Maafkan atas keterlambatan saya, Professor Zacklay. Dan, juga Anda—Professor Dot."

Sementara hening lama berlangsung, suara bariton berat terdengar dari ujung meja. "Semua ini adalah kesalahan saya, Professor. Saya tidak sempat menjemput ahli anestesiologi yang kami turut panggil untuk menangani kasus Anda di bandara pagi buta tadi. Maka dari itu, saya meminta tolong pada rekan saya, _doctor _Hanji Zoe yang juga baru tiba di Berlin tengah malam tadi setelah sehari sebelumnya harus terbang kembali ke Inggris untuk melakukan operasi yang ternyata sudah dijadwalkan. Saya rasa, ia benar-benar kelelahan sampai-sampai tertidur di ruangannya. Sekali lagi, saya meminta maaf atas kelalaian ini."

Bukannya marah, kakek botak itu hanya terkekeh. "Ya, ya. Aku paham akan hal itu, _doctor _Erwin. Dan, sepertinya akulah yang seharusnya meminta maaf di sini. Aku mengenal bocah itu dengan sangat baik dan aku tahu bagaimana perangainya. Tak usah kau khawatirkan dia. Jika dia sudah merasa butuh, pasti dia akan datang ke sini." Jelas yang dimaksud si kakek ini adalah Levi. "Biarkan ia membuat imajinasinya sendiri sebelum kita menanyakan pendapatnya tentang operasi kita kelak, ok?"

Mendengar kata 'Levi' seperti bom atom yang akan diledakkan. Keributan nyata membising sesaat setelahnya. Dot Pixis segera menenangkan situasi dan menyambut Hanji untuk duduk bersama-sama jejeran residen. Wanita itu mengangguk-angguk meminta maaf berbanyak kali sebelum akhirnya pertemuan yang akan membahas rencana operasi bocah bernama Eren Yeager dilaksanakan. Menimbang dan membuat kesimpulan berdasar temuan kini dan riwayat masa lalunya.

Hanji menemukan sosok Erwin yang sibuk membawakan presentasi tesisnya. Tentang gambaran fisiologi otak saat jantung bekerja. Tidak hanya terbatas pada sketsa kasar otak saja. Ia juga mengikutkan serangkaian syaraf yang ikut terinduksi saat jantung memompa sejumlah darah, kemudian diikuti oleh proses istirahat. _Starting point _hingga _end point _berjalan mulus.

Tidak hingga lagi-lagi ada orang lain yang muncul dengan menggerak-gerakkan _pointer _sinar ultraviolet di salah satu slide presentasi Erwin. Entah dari mana ia muncul. Seperti _phantom._

"Bagaimana kau bisa memerkirakan dengan cara ini _lifespan* _pasien atau setidaknya pasien _ini _beradaptasi dengan benda asing dalam otaknya?"

Puluhan mata terkesima. Menatap penuh pesona pada sosok pria bertubuh pendek yang tiba dengan komentar eksplisit. Nama yang dibisik-bisikkan secara terkagum-kagum tidak pernah terdengar sama bagi Erwin.

"Kita belum mencapai titik di mana persetujuan diagnosa dibuat. Karena itu, terapi pembedahan semacam ini sangat konyol untuk dilakukan."

Presentator mengernyitkan keningnya. Membuang nafas untuk menenangkan diri. Belum ia kembali berbicara, Dot Pixis ada untuk menyela.

"Levi, _my boy!" _Yang secara mendadak bangkit dari kursinya dan melangkah mendekati sosok Levi. Memeluk erat pria kecil itu seperti seorang ayah pada anak kesayangannya yang hilang selama bertahun-tahun lamanya. "Aku tahu kau pasti akan kemari. Dan, ah—awalnya aku tidak menyangka jika Zacklay-lah yang menghubungimu. Sangat senang bisa melihatmu lagi di sini."

Beberapa kali kakek itu menepuk punggung Levi yang meski terlihat ramping tapi begitu kokoh. Tak ada senyum di wajah si pria sekalipun ekspresi penuh keramahan ditawarkan Dot padanya. "Kuharap kita bisa bekerja sama untuk mensukseskan operasi ini kelak. Lalu—ya, ya. Perbedaan pendapat adalah hal yang sangat biasa terjadi, apalagi di antara kita sesama pekerja dunia medis. Untuk itulah, kita semua hadir di sini untuk saling bertukar pikiran. Bukan begitu, Levi?"

Disuguhi tampang beraroma kontradiktif dengan isi hati adalah sesuatu yang amat dibenci Levi. Tidak ingin sekadar menjustifikasi, tetapi ia jauh lebih tahu bagaimana kakek tua di depannya itu menggunakan tongkat kekuasaannya hingga saat ini. Sembari menghela nafas, yang dapat dilakukannya saat ini hanya mengikuti ritme permainan yang berusaha menariknya kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Para rekan sejawat yang terhormat, sepertinya tamu yang ditunggu-tunggu sejak tadi baru saja muncul. Kuharap pengaruh jam terbang dari Dubai ke Berlin tidak mengganggu konsentrasimu, _no?_ Dan, aku ingin sekali mendengar konklusi yang kurasa sudah kau buat perihal bocah Yeager ini. Hm?"

Ingin rasanya menantang kakek tua itu dengan tatapannya yang setajam belati. Sialnya, kali ini Levi akan memaksa tubuhnya beradaptasi terhadap efek kafein.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_**To be continued**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Glossary:<strong>

_Pacemaker _itu semacam alat yang bisa dipasang di dalam perut atau di dalam dada (biasanya di jantung) yang gunanya untuk membuat supaya ritme jantung kembali normal. Ada yang bersifat temporer dan ada juga yang permanen. Terapi untuk pasien-pasien aritmia (ritme jantung abnormal). Untuk kasus Eren yang belum ketahuan sakitnya dia apa, guna si _pacemaker _itu sendiri selain untuk mengembalikan ritme listrik jantungnya, sekalian juga untuk membuat dia tetap hidup. Perlu diingat bahwa jantung kita terdiri dari otot-otot yang hanya bergerak jika ada aliran listrik. /maaf kalau penjelasannya gak bikin ngeh TT3TT

_Aorta _itu arteri terbesar di jantung, sedangkan _vena _adalah pembuluh darah balik yang membawa karbondioksida dari jaringan tubuh. Kalau mau tahu perbedaan mendasar antara arteri sama vena itu coba lihat pembuluh darah di tubuh sendiri. Yang nampak dan kasat mata dan warnanya hijau itu vena. Arteri gak bisa keliatan karena letaknya dalem dan arteri punya denyutan yang lebih keras dibanding vena karena tekanannya lebih kenceng. Hehe.

_Total AV-block _itu salah satu gangguan konduksi listrik jantung. Yang lumayan rumit untuk dijelaskan. /tepatnya karena saya bingung mau mulai dari mana. HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKS!

_Residen _itu dokter yang lagi ngambil pendidikan spesialis.

_Lifespan _dalam bahasa Indonesia artinya usia hidup/harapan hidup. Diukur dengan persentase, biasanya.

**A/N:**

OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! INI GW NULIS APAAN! MAU BIKIN MAKALAH KALI YA! TT3TT

Mau ngerants dikit deh soal chapter ini. Hiks. Jadi, Hanji itu dimintatolongin sama Erwin buat ngejemput Levi. Sekalian juga dia emang dinobatin jadi semacam _hublu _yang gagal. Hahahahak. Maklum, dia kecapekan. /ngeles. Nyahaha. _Btw, _pertemuan pertama antara Levi dan Eren itu agak-agak gimanaaaaa gitu ya. /kamsud ente?

Daaaaaaaaaan, apa pula ini Levi tiba-tiba boongin Eren jadi korban patah hati yang mau bunuh diri. DERP, GW NULIS APAAAN INIII YAOWOHHH! ;3;

Jelas belu ketangkep sebenernya si Eren sakit apa sih. /penulis juga gak tau dan tiba-tiba dapet ide gak jelas gini. /mati

Anihong, saya mau bales review dulu ya.

**Fujioka Saori, **hehe _heavy _ya. Untung ada _warning-_nya. :'D Dan, mudah-mudahan bisa ngasih gambaran soal gimana dokter itu dan lalala hidupnya di rumah sakit. Hihi. **Toru Mikami, ***blushing* makacih. Moga tetep suka dan tetep baca ya. Hehe. **Wintersia, **sebenernya saya belum nyelesaiin nonton TMD. Lol. Dulu seringnya nonton gituan macam _Code Blue _juga pas masih di pre-klinik alias masih jadi mahasiswa yang kuliah gitu. ;3; Hihi. Suka sama yang berat-berat ya, moga-moga gak keberatan tetep suka dan tetep baca penpik ini yaaa. :D

Makasih juga buat para _silent readers_, _followers, _dan _likers. _Ehehehe. Sampai jumpa di chap yang berikutnya.

_Thanks for reading. Reviews are pleased. _:D


End file.
